1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a device for fastening a balloon clip to an inflated balloon.
2. Prior Art
The stem portion of an ordinary balloon through which a balloon is inflated with gas such as air, etc. and of a yo-yo balloon inflated with water is closed by stretching and tying the stem itself. The balloons are also closed by tightly binding the stem with a rubber band, string, etc. Thus, the closing of the opening tube portion of the balloon is not a very easy job.